1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to artificial eyes, and more particularly to an artificial eye ball for use in a toy.
2. Description of Related Art
As manufacturing technology develops, requirements for toys and novelties to feature enhanced and innovative function increase. One example is the authenticity of behavior exhibited by human or animal figures, and specifically, the eyes of such a toy.
In many artificial eyes, expansion and contraction of a pupil are achieved by mechanical transmission driven by electrical motors. However, such mechanical structures controlling expansion and contraction of a pupil are complicated, and the effects tend to be far from lifelike. Furthermore, such controllers and electrical motors are easily damaged and have short lifetimes.